


Love in the Trenches

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Despite the mud, and the death, and the whole fucking war—they found each other.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Love in the Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No Backsies  
> Genre: Historical  
> Word Count: Up to 150 Words
> 
> My love and thanks to Flos, who giggled like a schoolgirl over getting to beta MCD.

A mortar shell ripped through the night sky, just as Arthur's lips touched his. Eames' heart, already beating as if to explode, double-timed.

It detonated 30 yards east of their trench, and Arthur pulled him up.

"Eames! Move!"

One hand on their helmets and the other on their rifles, they sprinted. But it was too late.

"Arthur!"

He couldn't be heard over the scream of the second shell, though. The trench wall rained down on them.

He clutched Arthur's pack and hauled him upright, yelling. Mud and ungelled hair made him look rakishly handsome. The blood on his lips, less so.

"No, no," Eames said. "No! You already kissed me. You said! You—"

"I…" Arthur's throat worked, "...I'll..."

"Shhh."

"...love you…"

"Darling."

"...'til I die."

Eames froze. "Take that back. You love me 'til _I_ die, you hear me?"

A tiny smile, then Arthur closed his eyes. "Mine first."


End file.
